Gundam SEED: Memories
by SSJ-Jolt
Summary: AU. ZAFT has successfully captured the 5 GWeapons. OMNI has acquired the three Astray's and assigned them to the Arch Angel along with three pilots. The war is heating up and these two forces are bound to meet. Just how far has Fate changed?


Delicate fingers flew across a keyboard as woman in her late twenties furiously wrote something that seemed important. Her dark brown eyes scanned the screen as she typed as she gave a sigh. This was harder then she thought, she took a deep breath and muttered to herself, "Recording the events of what happened is harder then I thought…" She looked over at her pile of notes and journals she had piled around, each pile had a different name on the top document. She smiled as she looked across them and remembered all the memories and returned her fingers to the keyboard, "These are our memories…" She mumbled and set about writing again.

"_It was the year 70 of the Cosmic Era when our story started. Tensions between Earth and the ZAFT organization had been mounting for some time. Due to the Bloody Valentine tragedy, these tensions suddenly escalated into a full scale war. It seemed a foregone conclusion that the Earth Forces, with its superior numbers, would be victorious, but these initial assessments proved fatefully false. __Only the efforts of a few aces such as the Hawk of Endymion, The Crystal Reaper and Five Sword Samurai had managed to keep ZAFT at bay. Almost 11 months had passed since the conflict began, with the act that would set the final chapters in motion."_

_-__Memories of the First Bloody Valentine War, by Sylvia Tenshi Yuu_

"So Heliopolis gets attacked, our prototypes get stolen and the government blackmails Orb into handing over theirs? Man our guys must have sucked if we got taken down so easily." A blue haired young woman heard a crewman say as he floated past with his friend. Her dark blue eyes watched them float away through the halls of the great Arch Angel and took a sip of her bottle before thinking of the events that lead to her being in her current position.

A month ago ZAFT attacked the neutral nation of Orbs Heliopolis colony, on team of three GINNs had distracted the outer defences and kept Mu La Flaga busy while two more penetrated the colony and wiped out the internal defences. Meanwhile two teams of five snuck in wearing normal suits and planted bombs around the Arch Angel's dry dock and detonated them, killing the five pilots, the Arch Angel's Captain and its Executive Officer and many crew members. In the chaos the infiltration teams stole the five prototype mobile suits the Earth Forces had secretly been developing and made their escape. Notably Mu was shot down by the pilot who stole the Blitz, though the Hawk of Endymion managed to survive the crash.

Shortly after the Earth Government blackmailed the Orb Union into handing over it's prototype mobile suits made using technology stolen from the Alliance. These three machines called the Astray's would be the key to the Earth's new plans. The blue haired woman sighed; she had been selected to pilot the third unit, the Blue Frame. She was also a coordinator on a ship controlled by Blue Cosmos.

She quietly floated towards a window and watched as the three machines where unloaded and set in their racks near the five Moebius fighters assigned to the ship. She blinked with interest when they began to unload a black and gold Moebius Zero with twin linear cannons and a heavy machine gun along with the gun barrel pods. She also spotted a figure in a black and gold flight uniform she had been told her teams leader would be wearing.

Without a word she made her way to the female's changing room and removed her white and blue ship uniform before pulling her form hugging flight uniform on and attached her helmet before floating out into the hanger area. She gazed up at the massive Blue Frame as she drifted towards the black and yellow clad figure. As she arrived the other person helped her stop by holding up a hand which she placed her own against so they could maintain some distance. As their hands touched she noticed how much bigger the black and yellow clad person's hand was compared to her own.

He suddenly spoke with a deep and caring Australian accented voice, "So you must be Erika Sutherland? Dandy to meet you. I'm Kaze Falken as you can likely guess." He looked over at the three Frames as they where finally locked in place in the racks and smiled, soon he would get to try out a mobile suit for the first time which was an exciting thought. He glanced at Erika before the loud boom of the ship sealing it off from the cargo ship was heard.

The head mechanic's voice rang out that it was safe to remove their helmets and the mechanic crew began to quickly remove the bulky headwear before setting to work on the three mobile suits and one mobile armour that had just arrived. Erika and Kaze both removed their helmets as well and the slightly older female pilot finally saw what her leader looked like, he was handsome with bright yellow eyes and black hair with blonde streaks that seemed wild and was cut short. He had a scar under his left eye and seemed to be using his right arm sparingly.

She looked over to his mobile suit and her eyes shot wide open, "What…?" she asked out loud. Almost all of the Gold Frame's head was missing along with the left arm and the right foot. There was also a large hole next to the cockpit as if a giant katana had been thrust through it.

Kaze just smiled and replied, "I was also assigned to escort these things. Ran into a little trouble but managed to make it out ok." He smiled again and winced slightly before drifting off towards the changing rooms. As he passed the team assigned to his Zero he commented, "Make sure it's good to go at the drop of a hat, Mates." With that he disappeared through the door.

Erika remained staring at the badly damaged Gold Frame and breathed softly enough that no one heard her say, "How did a Natural manage to make it back with a machine in this shape…?"


End file.
